Beauty and the Butler
by MoonlightDancer101
Summary: Butler meets a woman at Artemis's school dance. He feels something strange for her, but does she feel it back? I don't own any Artemis Fowl anything, except my two female OC's.


Butler watched Artemis like a hawk from his position against the wall. Artemis was currently at his first St. Bartleby's school dance, and he didn't seem to be enjoying it. Still, he listened to his manservant's advice and was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Butler was about to go and tell him to actually approach someone when he felt someone bump into his back.

The person fell from the large behemoth like they ran into a brick wall lined with concrete. Butler looked down and saw that it was a woman. And not just _any _woman; an extremely beautiful woman.

"Here, madam," Butler said, gallantly offering her his gigantic hand, "Please, let me help you up."

The woman took his paw with her small, delicate hand, and he gingerly hoisted her up. Butler was a pretty touchy-feely person, so he placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She smiled. Butler felt something begin to turn inside of him, and he couldn't quite figure out what. The woman came up only to the beginning of his chest, and yet she didn't realize that he was big at all. Normally, people of her size would run away, screaming and trembling in fear. Yet she just stood there, staring up at him.

He quickly extended a hand. "My name is Domovoi Butler," he said.

She shook his hand. "Kaisee Root," she replied. Butler bent his hand and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle furiously. She kept shifting her gaze over toward the mass of dancers on the floor. Butler pulled his gaze away too, reluctantly, and found Artemis engaged in a conversation with a young woman. Butler smiled. He was finally making some progress.

He focused back on the woman. Her hair hung in long golden curls that danced about her with every move. Her eyes were a deep blue that echoed the happy spirit within. Butler decided to strike conversation, or else he would lose his option to stare at her longer. "You seem to be a little old to be at school dances," he chuckled, "are you part of the faculty?"

Kaisee shook her head. "No, actually, I'm keeping an eye on someone." She then noticed his size. "You're not exactly 'teenager' type, either. Are you a teacher?"

"Not even close," Butler replied, "I'm watching someone too." He grabbed her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

She blushed with her reply, and Butler led her out onto the moonlit balcony of the school. The song "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie came on, and Butler tried to slow dance with her, but he was just too big. Or she was just too small. He scooped her up in his massive arms, and they danced bridal-carrying style in the beautiful night.

Butler felt her head on his large shoulder, and he could smell the scent of her hair. He then realized what he felt for this woman was love. No, it couldn't be; they hadn't even known each other for fifteen minutes. Still, she made him feel light-headed, and he liked that feeling.

Meanwhile, she was feeling the same effects. She felt love for this man too. But he was different from her. And she knew that she would never see him again after this night. She let her hand roam to one of his arms, and felt that he had muscles-upon-muscles. The song stopped too soon, so she let her fingertips graze his washboard abs on her descend to the ground.

The teachers announced the end of the school dance, and Butler felt his heart sink into his stomach. He would have to give this beautiful lady up. "Well, thank you for the dance," he said. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was like a reflex. She didn't pull away, just kissed him back.

Butler pulled away after a while, and they smiled at each other. God, she was beautiful. He then remembered Master Artemis, then ran away quickly. He spotted his employer, caught him by the lapels on his shirt, and ran off with him dragging behind, like a flag in a heavy wind. He threw him in the back of the car, and then quickly got in the front seat and sped off down the road.

Artemis rapped on the window at the front of the limousine. Butler rolled it down.

"What, may I ask, has gotten into you tonight?" Artemis snarled, nearly losing his cool.

"I-I-," Butler was actually stuttering, "I don't know, sir. Wanted to beat the traffic. Did you have fun?"

Artemis sat straighter. "Yes, I did. I danced with a lovely young woman, and it wasn't all that bad."

Butler smiled, but couldn't shake those dazzling blue eyes out of his mind. He sighed, and whispered, _Goodbye, beautiful lady. _


End file.
